


Shuffle Challenge: Pet Shop of Horrors Edition

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Canon-Typical Pet Shop Customer Deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Shuffle Challenge: Pet Shop of Horrors Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on fanfiction.net in 2010. I did a split theme on this one. The first 5 songs are "pet & owner" themed, the last 5 are "Leon & Count D" themed. (There is some romance.)

~ Shuffle Challenge: Pet Shop of Horrors Edition ~

\- Chihiro Yonekura, "Will" -

"I want a Drowzee!" the little girl stated adamantly.

Count D had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's a Pokemon..." the mother explained hesitantly, obviously embarrassed. D still had no idea what that was, so the mother continued, "It's an animal from a video game, a kind of trainable pet or something... the one she likes is a yellow and brown anteater thing that eats dreams..."

Upon hearing this description, D immediately brightened.

"I have just the pet for your little girl!"

* * *

\- Aiden, "The Last Sunrise (Dusk Mix)" -

At dawn, it came out of its cocoon

The man was dead by nightfall, slowly digested from the inside out by his pet's venom.

He should have paid more attention to the rules and not broken the contract.

They would have both been happier that way. Now his cute little pet was a monster.

* * *

\- move, "Romancing Train" -

"... and you have the snake boy there in that jar?" Count D asked as the young woman finished her story.

"Yes."

"May I see him?"

She pulled the cover off the jar. There was nothing inside but liquid.

The girl gasped in horror. "He got away somehow?!"

* * *

\- Metallica, "The Day That Never Comes" -

She swore she was going to change her life. But she just kept going on doing the same things day after day.

Until the day she went into the pet shop, and bought the pet that she thought would turn her life around.

Still her life remained the same, except for the fact that now she had a small animal depending on her in addition to everything else she had to deal with.

One day she forgot to feed him... and her life really changed after that.

 _Silly humans, always forgetting to be careful what they wish for_.

* * *

\- Toby Keith, "You Ain't Much Fun" -

He was tired of his family. He'd stopped drinking, and finally remembered the reason he'd _started_ in the first place.

He thought maybe a pet would make things better. Not _fix_ things, but maybe make them a little more bearable.

But the "lizard"...

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "W.O.E" -

"I hate bees!" Leon complained loudly, ruining what would have otherwise been a quiet, peaceful picnic in the park.

"Don't aggravate them," D cautioned.

But it was too late. Leon had already been stung.

* * *

\- Yoko Ishida, "For Real (ParaPara Max Dance Remix)" -

"Wow, last night must have been some weird acid trip... or maybe I breathed in too much of the count's 'special incense'..." Leon mumbled to himself as he woke up with a killer headache.

Then he discovered the Count laying next to him. Naked.

 _Oh, God, it was real_...

* * *

\- Miho Morikawa, "Blue Water" -

Shipwrecked. In the middle of the ocean. With the weird animal guy.

Anyone would panic and act like a little kid at a time like this, right?

"PLEASE DON'T LET ME GET EATEN BY SHARKS!" Leon begged, all traces of dignity gone as he clung to the count.

* * *

\- Bush, "Machinehead (live)" -

The count did not get along with machines.

Leon tried to help, but D was oddly resistant to having anything to do with mechanical devices...

* * *

\- The Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "The Snow Came Down" -

"Tell me again how you talked me into coming with you to find some rare snow-whatever?!" Leon snapped bad-temperedly, as he and the count cuddled for warmth at the back of a shallow mountain cave while a vicious snowstorm rage outside.

"I _didn't_ ," D replied, sounding irritated - but not nearly as much so as Leon was. "I told you where I was going and you _insisted_ on coming along to make sure I wasn't trying to 'skip town'."

Leon sighed. Yelling at each other wasn't going to get them out of this mess.

"I'm freezing," he said in a defeated tone.

"And I, also," the count replied, snuggling closer to his dear detective.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Romancing Train: This one is a crossover with the Snake Boy story from the horror manga short story collection Mantis Woman by Senno Knife. The scene that happens between the woman and Count D here occurs on a train in the Snake Boy story (with some random dude on the train), which is why my brain connected it to this song.
> 
> You Ain't Much Fun: Oh, if this had only come one song later... Drunk Leon is fun, but this is the 5th song, so it's still "pets & owners" theme. Song ended on me in the middle of a sentence. If I'd had time to write the rest, it would have said something along the lines of: "But the 'rare lizard' he bought from some random guy on the street (who the reader would assume was a customer of D's) was actually a baby alligator... and the problem with baby alligators is that they grow up to be alligators... and eat your family."
> 
> W.O.E: metal song, lot of screaming, picnic/bee idea was random.
> 
> For Real (ParaPara Max Dance Remix): I cheated and wrote the second half while the next song was playing.
> 
> Blue Water: Finishing the last one cut into my time on this one, or it would have been longer.
> 
> Machinehead: So, when this song came on I immediately got an image in my mind of D and Leon laying on the pet shop floor getting stoned. So I had to block that image and try to write something else, and this is what I came up with. That first image is still lingering in my mind and it's just so... wrong...
> 
> The Snow Came Down: It's been 10 years since I wrote this but I *distinctly* recall thinking about the two of them being trapped there for a long time (like, years) and ending up raising a baby yeti together.


End file.
